JLA: Classified
JLA: Classified is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issues :JLA: Classified #53: 27 Feb 2008 Current Issues :JLA: Classified #54: 12 Mar 2008 Next Issue :none Status Published twice monthly. Began publication in 2005. Final issue is #54. Features story arcs by different creative teams. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines JLA: Classified #54 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. JLA: Classified #53 Past Storylines JLA: Classified #15 "New Maps of Hell" Part Six JLA: Classified #14 "New Maps of Hell" Part Five JLA: Classified #13 "New Maps of Hell" Part Four JLA: Classified #12 "New Maps of Hell" Part Three - Examining the pages found at the explosion sites, Superman determines that they are thousands of years old while J'onn suspects they are related to a Martian story about bringing back the devil. Following the trail, they figure out that Lex Luthor was having the pages decoded, and the League goes to confront him while Oracle tries decoding the pages herself. Lex tells the League that he got the pages legally from Iraq and believes they contain information on a bomb that will kill all life but leave buildings standing. While still in the meeting with Lex, Oracle alerts the League that Las Vegas appears to be exploding. JLA: Classified #11 "New Maps of Hell" part 2. Wonder Woman watches as Themyscria is destroyed, then finds a strange glowing document in the bottom of the ocean in the wreckage. Flash dreams about his firery origin, then responds to a building fire, where he finds a strange glowing document. Clark and Lois discuss their investigation, then Superman responds to a space station burning up as it enters the atmosphere, and finds in side it a strange glowing document. Green Lantern responds to a building fire, and finds a strange glowing document. Batman tracks a perp to a bar, which explodes, and he finds a strange glowing document. All the heroes contact J'Onn J'Onzz in the watchtower about their finds, and he calls in Oracle for a consultation. JLA: Classified #10 "New Maps of Hell" part 1. While Clark Kent and Lois Lane investigate the apparent suicide of a Lexcorp employee in Metropolis, in Gotham City Batman investigates the murder of a V.P. of a defense contractor who was about to be a whistle blower. Then, on Wonder Woman's home of Themyscria, one of the floating islands explodes. Collections *'JLA: Ultramarine Corps' - Collects #1-3, plus JLA/WildCats. "The International Ultramarine Corps, a super-team from around the globe, is attacked by the hyperintelligent, evil Gorilla Grodd and his guerilla gorilla militia. Plus, the JLA meets the WildCats to take on the threat of the Lord of Time!" - WorldCat ISBN 1401215645 *'I Can't Believe It's Not the Justice League' - Collects #4-9. "The Super Buddies open for business, but things hit a sour note when former foe Blackguard and his partner Guy Gardner open a sports bar next door to their new 'headquarters' in the strip mall downtown!" - WorldCat ISBN 1401204783 *'JLA Classified: New Maps of Hell' - Collects #10-15. "The various members of the JLA are drawn into a deadly web of illusions, each visiting a very personal vision of Hell. Manipulating them is a mysterious being known only as Z, and if he succeeds, the World's Greatest Super-Heroes are doomed" - WorldCat ISBN 1401209440 *'JLA: The Hypothetical Woman' - Collects #16-21. "Who - or what - is the Hypothetical Woman that enables the dictatorial General Tuzik to create his own twisted League Against Justice?" - WorldCat ISBN 1401216293 *'JLA: Kid Amazo' - Collects #37-41. "Professor Ivo and Amazo have hatched an unusual experiment that just might mean the downfall of the Justice League - but could their experiment turn on them? Meet the robot Amazo's only child: Kid Amazo!" - WorldCat ISBN 1401216307 *'JLA: That Was Now, This is Then' - Collects #50-54. "The Justice League faces a foe who’s out for revenge – but The World’s Greatest Super Heroes have no record of ever battling him before!" - WorldCat ISBN 1401219500 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team *Issues #10-12: Writer: Warren Ellis; Artist: Jackson "Butch" Guice; Colorist: David Baron; Letterer: Phil Balsman; Assistant Editor: Michael Siglain; Editor: Mike Carlin; Cover: Michael Stribling. Publishing History Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *JAN05 0307 JLA CLASSIFIED #5 $2.99 *FEB05 0294 JLA CLASSIFIED #6 $2.99 *MAR05 0409 JLA CLASSIFIED #7 $2.99 *APR05 0339 JLA CLASSIFIED #8 $2.99 *APR05 0340 JLA CLASSIFIED #9 $2.99 *MAY05 0236 JLA CLASSIFIED #10 $2.99 *JUN05 0373 JLA CLASSIFIED #11 $2.99 *JUL05 0237 JLA CLASSIFIED #12 $2.99 *AUG05 0220 JLA CLASSIFIED #13 $2.99 *SEP05 0244 JLA CLASSIFIED #14 $2.99 *OCT05 0256 JLA CLASSIFIED #15 $2.99 *OCT05 0258 JLA CLASSIFIED COLD STEEL #1 (Of 2) $5.99 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. News & Features * 04 Jan 2008 - John Byrne's Classified JLA Answers * 10 Sep 2007 - Justin Gray's Classified Trip to Mars * 28 Mar 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=106766 Peter Milligan on JLA Classified's Kid Amazo Arc] Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website *JLA: Classified - GCD entry *wikipedia:Justice League Category:Super-Hero